DragonBAllUltima Android 32 Saga
by DinoTrunks
Summary: Hey...First fic for me...please rate. please....Ok In my story GT never took place.....It starts five years after the end of Z. Our Z warriors are hanging out at a party when a new threat enters the world....behold a new set of androids....invnicible on
1. Default Chapter

Dragon Ball Ultima  
  
(authors note: The events that occur in dragonball Gt never exist in this story. The events that occur in this book take place 5 years after the ending of Dragon Ball Z. So in a way GT can still exist but what occurs later in this series changes it.)  
  
------Android 32 saga-------  
  
------Episode 1: Shenron Awanked-----  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi," Said Son Goku, the man who had defeated so many villains with brute force and mental toughness, as he walked into his apartment at Capsul Corp.  
  
"Hi Goku, did you have a good day at work honey?," replied the warriors wife with out a sarcastic note in her voice.  
  
"You know how it is at the office....I hate it so much...." answered Goku.  
  
"Well if you win the martial arts tournament again I'll let you retire....but since Pan won the last one I don't know if you will ever will get to relax." said Chi-Chi with a sly grin on her face.  
  
Its true that the Great Warrior of all time gave into his wife's wishes and got a job in Capsual Corp, which is still run by Bulma. Mr. Briefs stepped down after Pan won the world Martial arts tournament five years ago and let Bulama take over.  
  
"Look, I know today is your 45th birthday so i want you to take Goten, Pan, and Trunks out to train...I know your dying to get out and fight..." Said Chi-Chi.  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much, I'll be back in a few hours," said Goku as he grabbed his training outfit and flew out the door to go and find the kids.  
  
Chi-Chi then walked over to the telephone and dialed Gohan's number.  
  
"Hello," came Videls voice from the other end.  
  
  
  
"Hey Videl, Look...Goku just went out to pick up Pan....is Gohan there?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yeah he is.....Gohan?....Are you there....oh hey Goku.....Ok Chi-Chi, here is Gohan."  
  
"Thanks see you in a bit videl."  
  
"By."  
  
"Hey Mom." said Son Gohan.  
  
"Hey Son, Is Goku still there?"  
  
"No he just left."  
  
"OK, are you and Videl ready to come over?"  
  
"Yeah we bought the decorations last night...."  
  
  
  
"Good, your father will be so happy when he sees all his friends at the party tonight....he will be so surprised."  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Goku sat in the air feeling the three kids chi's. Trunks was the strongest of the three will power a little over 2 million, not super saiayn. Goten was next, with almost exactly 2 million non-supersayin. Pan hadn't mastered the power yet but her levels were well over a million.  
  
BLAM!  
  
A beam of light shot by Goku's ear. He felt a fast moving Chi behind him.  
  
"Hmph, Good Try Trunks," said Goku, his back to Vegeta's son.  
  
"Huh? How did you relize I was behind you? I'm not as slow as Goten...." whinned the teenager.  
  
"You need to surpress your Chi, if not you can...." started Goku but was hit by another yellow beam this time from His left side.  
  
"Or you can tell where the other person is..." said a joyus Pan, "I hurt Grandpa.....I hurt Grandpa......Hahahahhaha!" said The seven year old.  
  
"Wow she is fast....Unbelievable...no one had ever caught me off guard like she does....how?" thought Goku....In fact that thought did surprise Goku as he relized that she was surprising her a lot lately...even though she had never gone super sayyin...  
  
"Maybe Gohan's mystic powers were passed down to her....or maybe."  
  
  
  
Just then Goten came out of nowhere and punched at his father vigorously. Goku easaly blocked all of them but it was the fact that he was spending time with is son, Grandaughter, and God son made Goku so happy.  
  
"What a way to spend my birthday...nothing could be better" thougth Goku.  
  
"All right Dad....Were gona Take you down," shouted Goten hovering twenty feet in the air. Trunks rose up to Goten. They both went super sayin and lowered there powers so they matched.  
  
Goku landed on the ground and looked up to see the two kids floating doing the fusion dance.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two screamed in unison forming Gotenks. Pam flew up to him.   
  
"Kamazakie Super Goasht," shouted Gotenks as he spit out 30 white little people. Pam watched, amazed.  
  
Goku croucthhed up into his normal pose.  
  
"Ka......Me........Ha.......Me......." said Goku as he looked up at the two kids floated in the air.   
  
"Go Super Ghosts!" shouted Gotenks.  
  
The thirty white puffs lined up and sped towards Son Goku.  
  
"Ha!" Screamed Goku as he let lose his most powerful beam destroying all 29 ghosts.  
  
"He is incredible for such an old man!" exclaimed Gotenks.  
  
"Heeheheheheh, this old man can still pull off a trick or two." said Goku.  
  
"I got a new trick too," said Pan. "Watch."   
  
  
  
Pan focused her body. Chi ran through her blood like ice. The wind blew in all direction swirling her in an energy aura.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as yellow energy engulfed her.  
  
"Come on Pan, You can do it....become a super Sayin." said Goku under his breath.  
  
"HAAAaaaahhhh!" screamed Pan, but to no avail as the wind died down and the aura faded.  
  
"Darn it....i just cant do it....I cant become a super Sayin." sobbed Pan.  
  
"It's OK, Pan your only seven....Give it some....huh...you guys feel that?" said Goku.  
  
"Yeah, there was a tremendous amount of Chi up in the mountains." said Gotenks.  
  
"Yeah, I felt it too....Lets go check it out." said Pan, already racing over to the woods a few miles east of where they were.  
  
The three warroriors flew up into the cold snowy mountain. Goku scanned the blank horizon...The powerful Chi he had felt was in this area but he could see no one, and worse yet the power was gone. It was like a bleep or surge of energy and then nothingness.  
  
"I lost the feeling," said Gotenks.  
  
"Yeah, its pretty odd," said Goku.  
  
"Yeah, It was over four million though....nothing can just get that strong and then just disapear." said Gotenks.   
  
"Wait a minute I feel another Chi," said Pan.  
  
"Yeah two of them...."satarted Gotenks.  
  
"But they are only a five and a 3," finished Goku.  
  
"Yeah, there are they are," said Gotenks.  
  
"Where? asked Pan.  
  
"Right below us...."trailed Goku as he circled down to the ground.  
  
Two humans stood before them. One was a Teen-ager, about 18 wearing black baggy jeans, and yellow spiky hair...He also wore a pair of black sunglases with a black tee shirt. Standing next to him was a small boy about ten years old. He had a pair of goggles on over his shiny blue hair.  
  
"Hey bro...those three guys flew from the sky." said the little boy.  
  
"Yeah, we were wondering if you guys knew anything about a disturbence around here?" asked Goku.  
  
"The only thing disturbing was you flying..."said the gothic kid.  
  
"No, you dont understand....You never heard of Son Goku? He saved the world from Buu." said Gotenks.  
  
"Nope...We just got here today...."said the Goth.  
  
"But my Grand-daddy saved the entire world...not just from around here." said Pan.  
  
"Nope. Never heard of him..." said the Goth again.  
  
"Well thanks anyways," said Goku.  
  
"No prob." said the kid again.  
  
--Meanwhile at Son Goku's House--  
  
"Whats the point of having a surprise birthday party for Kakarott if he can already feel our Chi in one place anyways?" grunted Vegetta, King of all Sayins.  
  
"Good Point Dad," said Bra, his eleven year old daughter.  
  
"Its the thought that counts...He is getting older and wont have to fight too many more battles." said Bulma.  
  
Decorations were littered all over the apartment. Signs of Happy Birthday! showered the house like a waterfall. Party hats and plates sat on the table along with the birthday cake. Among the people setting up were Piccilo, Dende, Yarjibrobe, Tein, Krillin, ubb, Chiatzu, Videl, Gohan, Vegeta, #18, Yamacha, Bulma, Bra, and Hercule. Buu was also there, turring ordinary household objects such as sporks and books into delcious mouth watering chocalte and candies.  
  
"This is going to be some party, huh Chiatzu?" asked Tein.  
  
"Yeah," said Chiatzu.  
  
--In the Woods--  
  
"Ok i just feld another blast of energy." cried Goteks unexpetdly as the trio was flying home.  
  
"Yeah, in the east district," said Pan.  
  
"My old home, Gotenks, you don't think they tried to assaian me.....but didnt realize I wasn't there do you?" said Goku.  
  
"Lets go finds out,"  
  
"No Gotenks, you take Pan home. Your fusion is about to wear off and you dont want to be powerless agaisnt this."  
  
"Fine, but if there is a fight I'm comming back," said Gotenks.  
  
While Gotenks and Pan flew off in the other direction Goku had thoughts racing through his head. "What had just happned? He had felt no Chi, but there was defiently an explosion of some sort near my old home...maybe I am just getting to old.....But I'm a super sayin....I should be able to......" Flyinh over the woods and into the forest Goku headed towards his old home.  
  
At the same time Gotenks fusion wore off right about the time They arrived at the Capsule Corp. apartments.  
  
"I hope granpa is OK," said Pan woridely as they flew over rooftops.  
  
"Pan, your Granpa is the strongest man in the universe, stronger then my father," replied a more mature Trunks than the one from the end of the Buu saga.  
  
"Yeah he can protect himself." said Goten as they landed on the landing to the house.  
  
"And besides," said Trunks as he started to open the door, "We would feel his chi and come to him right aw...."  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!" shouted the people in side.  
  
"Wait, where is Goku?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
Just then Vegetta flew out the door folowed by everybody else except Chi-Chi and Hercule. Pan stayed too and walked up to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Whats going on?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Um, They all just felt Goku's power getting weaker."  
  
"Huh, How?" asked Hercule in his raspy voice of his.  
  
"Somebody shot an energy attack at him," replied Pan.  
  
"Goku?" sobbbed Chi-Chi.  
  
Veggeta was mad. Very mad. Out of no where Goku's power faded away in an instant without the feeling of someone else's Chi. Strange, he thought, that the only other time this happned was with the androids. And it didn't help alll those anyoing people were following him behind him. As they flew towards the old home of Son, the sky turrned dark.  
  
"What the heck?" exclaimed Yamcha.  
  
"Is it....Shenron?" asked Krillen.  
  
"Yes, it is Shenron" remarked Picillo as the body of the dragon was visible in the distance.  
  
"Aww, man this isnt good....If somebody is using him were not going to make it there in time." shouted Trunks.  
  
"He's right," mumbled Vegeta.  
  
"But who would have gathered all the dragon balls already?" asked Goten from the back.  
  
"I dunu, but were running out of time.....were not going to make it," shouted Tein.  
  
"Oh yes we are!" shouted Vegeta as he went super sayin 2 and blasted off into the distance.  
  
Son Goku lay on the ground in pain. He couldnt move and could barely see a thing. The sky was dark..."Had I been knocked out and layed out here till night?" he wondered. "No, the otheres would have found me unless," His bones ached horibly and he noticed a distict odor. A burned odor. Painfully he liftted his head and examed his body. It was burned and singed, as if he were on fire. His Gi was rippped almost all over and smoke was billowing around him.   
  
The sky was still black and that was when he noticed Shenron and Vegeta fighting someone in the air. But Vegeta was losing and before he knew it fell to the ground not far from where he was. Next, Trunks was enraged and flew into the other person in the dark night air. "Or is it night?" Goku asked himself. "No, the dragonballs were gathered. It was only five o'clock. Pretty soon Trunks fell to the ground too.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" shouted Goku as he watched his youngest son fall victem to who ever was in the air. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" scremed Son Goku as he went Super Sayin 3. He could feel the energy inside him, evrn though he hurt so bad. He flew into the air in an instant where Yamcha had just fall to the man in the sky.  
  
Suddenly Shenron Vanished and the dragonballs scattered everywhere and the sunlight shined throught the trees. That was when Goku knew who the aggresor was.....Dr. Gero, #20.  
  
"You again." said #20.  
  
"I thought you died!" yelled Goku.   
  
"Right back at you...and now you do die....I have more than enough power to kill you myself.....but I think I'll let my freind here do it....#25, come forward.  
  
"What????You again?" shouted Goku.  
  
It was the same boy he had run into in the woods earlier that day, the Gothic kid.  
  
He fired a beam of red energy out of his finger, hitting Goku in the stomcah.  
  
"You'll pay for that! screamed Goku. "Ka.....Me.....Ha......Me......"  
  
  
  
Narrator: Will Goku be able to defeat this new advisary? Find out next time on the next issue of Dragon Ball Ultima. 


	2. A new Chamber of Time

-----Episode 2: A new Android-------  
  
"Ka...Me....Ha...Me...." powered up Goku.  
  
"Incelent fool....your no match for someone like me." tunted the teenager.  
  
"HA!" Screamed Goku letting lose a powerful kamehameha attack onto the android. The beams speed was incredible, like none he had ever pulled off before. It hit The Android in a matter of Seconds. When the smoke cleared he saw Goten where the android had been, now falling to the ground.  
  
"Huh?" said Goku. "GOTEN!"  
  
But the limp body just fell to the ground, as it, did Android 25 flew up to Goku from the ground.  
  
"Haha" lauged the kid.  
  
"Youl pay for that!" shouted Goku as he kicked the boy in his stomach so fast and strong it would have shattred a mountain.  
  
"Erhhh," mumbled the kid. But the person who Goku had kicked was not #25....It was Goten. His body fell to the ground once again.  
  
"What is going on?" shouted the Super Sayin 3.  
  
"You cant win." said Gero from the distance. "Us androids are invincible."  
  
Android #25 flew up from the ground again and hovered near Son Goku.  
  
"Oh yes I can, KAIO-KEN-TIMES-10!" Goku tormented as he punched and kicked at razor speeds. But once again when he had finished everything the boy he had attacked was Goten.  
  
"GOTEN?" scremed Goku. Goten's body fell again to the ground....this time he wasn't breathing.  
  
Then from where #20 was floating #25 was now hovering....Gero had disapeared. The new Android flew at Goku and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Augghhh," Goku coughed up blood.  
  
BAM! The kid kicked Goku higher into the air. Then Goku felt the strangest sensation. He had just changed places with the android. Now Goku was below #25 who was falling, but then positioned himself up right. Goku didnt even relize he was not longer Super Sayin 3....nor Super Sayin 2.....nor even Super sayin.  
  
"Ka....Me.....Ha.....Me...."shouted the #25 from above Goku.  
  
"Goku get UP!" screamed Krillen from the other side of the woods.   
  
But it was too late. With the shout of "HA!" Goku was dead, falling towards the earth.  
  
"NO!" screamed Krilen.  
  
"Hmph...Peace of cake...Now for the other people." mummbled #25. With a blink of an eye he had shot ten more beams at various people. Picillo, Tein, Buu, Bra, everyone was down....except Chiazu.  
  
"Tein?" screamed Chatzu. "What did you do to my freinds?" he screamed.  
  
"Im just getting revenge for what was done to my kind..."said #25.  
  
"Yes, our Kind...."trailed Gero in the background.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" gulped Chatzu as he sharged up his attack, "DO DON PA!" he screamed.  
  
The beam of energy shot towards #25. Seconds before the blast would have hit him Tein took #25's place in the air. The beam blasted through teins limp body.  
  
"NO! How can you do that?" growed Chatzu.  
  
"Easy.....Super instant transmission." said 25.  
  
"It goes like this....after seeing what Son Goku could do with his transmision I developed a new form....One that takes the place of someone else." said Gero.  
  
"But we killed you! Screamed Chatzu.  
  
"Ha....If only.....Your precisous dragonballs.....you should have looked out for them more. HA. I had more then one labartory you fool. Stored away on another computer, was #25, who was awakened two weeks ago. He had a built in Dragon Radar that serached for the dragonballs. Just minutes ago I was wished back to life so I can release my new army of Androids." said Dr. Gero.  
  
"I wont let you! Im strong too. You will have to put up a fight with me first!" screamed Chatzu. He knew it was a lie. He knew there was no way he could be both androids...let alone one. But he wished he could be a super sayin for one day....Just once he wished to be strong enough to help out in a fight. He was longing for that feeling of power when a blast of energy went right through his stomach, and he fell to the ground.  
  
One Day Later....  
  
Trunks awoke to rain. The ground was wet. His clothes were soaked. The sky was cloudy and grey and water splashed onto his face. He stood up and looked around him. The ground was littered with bodies. Some dead....Some alive.   
  
"Dad?" asked Trunks as he stumbled over to his father's body. Before Vegetta grunted what, Trunks had already realized who was alive or dead by their chi.  
  
Goku was dead. So was Tien, Buu, Krillen, Yamcha,Videl and Hercule.   
  
"Son. What happned?"  
  
"I don't know....but Goku is dead."  
  
"Darn Kakkarott, the fool got him self killed. I don't want to say it but those guys were tough and we might need Kak....goku to help out."  
  
"Yeah." said Trunks gloomly.  
  
After an hour everybody was up walking around in the rain in severe pain. The group decided to pick Bulma, Roshie, and Chi-Chi up and head to the lookout.  
  
"So Gero is back huh?" said Bulma when they had all settled in at the lookout.  
  
"Yeah, and he has an army apparently," said Goten.  
  
"This isnt good" said Gohan who was still in shock at the loss of Videl. Pan was in an even worse state. She had locked herself in a room in one of Bulma's Capsul corp cars.  
  
"And your poor father..."sobbed Chi-Chi.  
  
"Why don't we just wish them back?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Because the Androids used the balls to bring Gero Back....."  
  
"But that was only one wish....so we only have to wait four months before we can wish them back." said Bulma.  
  
"Right, if the androids don't find us first...."trailed Goten.  
  
"Well then we can try the Quantum Time Chamber." said Dende.  
  
"The what?!?!?!" shouted Veggeta.  
  
"It's like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber except time is manipulated to go faster....said Dende.  
  
"How long has this existed?" said Vegetta.  
  
"Well, forever really....its just that no one has ever needed time to speed up." said Dende.  
  
"All right, then lets do that!" said Gohan.  
  
"Well there is a drawback....when the Quantum time chamber is open the Hyperbolic chamber must be in use or they both are destroyed.....but the rules for the chamber are not existent." said Dende.   
  
"So what your saying is that you can spend more then two days in the time chamber and more then two people can enter at once..." exclaimed Vegetta.  
  
"Precisely.....and it dosen't count towards your two time visit count.....the amount of people in both chambers must be equal.....anyone not in the two chambers are immediately killed."  
  
"So then we don't have to worry about the androids then right? They would be destroyed!" said Trunks.  
  
"Well....yes...I guess your right."replied Dende.  
  
"Then why didn't we do this when we fought people like Buu?" asked Goten ".....I mean...It would have saved a lot of time right?"   
  
"Yeah....but everything worked out for the better." said Dende.  
  
"Well Trunks, Gohan, Goten and I are going to use the Hyperbolic Chamber." said Vegeta.  
  
"I'll go in, but Bulma, take care of Maron." said #18.  
  
"Me too," said Piccillo  
  
"I want in too!" said Pan.  
  
"Count me in." said ubb.  
  
"Well then that means we have six people in the Hyperbolic chamber. We need seven people for the other chamber...Me, Chi-Chi, Bulma, marron, Bulla, Roshi and Chatzu." said Dende.  
  
"No....You will need another....I'm going into the chamber too." said Chatzu.  
  
"What?" said Goten, "I mean....Its not that....no.....your just...."  
  
"No, im going in."  
  
"But then we need somebody to not go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so we can add up the amount of people in both chambers to be the same." said Dende.  
  
"Well, we could always pick two people up off the street." said Vegeta.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Get my mom and dad for that," said Bulma.  
  
"What about my dad?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Well just wish him back." said Bulma  
  
"All right, we we'll do that. "  
  
"But wont we all end up 120 years older....I don't want to be that old." said Goten  
  
  
  
"Your right," said Gohan.  
  
"Well when both chambers are opened up the Hyperbolic chamber slows down a little so every week is about a year." said Dende.  
  
"So we will only age about sixteen years?"  
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Ok then its is settled."  
  
"What about food?" said Trunks...."Is there enough for us all to live that long?  
  
"Thankfully we had Buu who restocked it not too long ago. He turrned over a million little things like ants, cars, and such into food so there is more than enough inside. If you travel twenty miles directly south of the entrance there is another little house like the one you entered. In there is all the extra food. There are only 2 beds in there and a bath just like the other one so a lot of people will be sleeping on the floor. Unless you want to risk looking for the other houses." said Dende.  
  
"There are more rooms?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yeah, after the fight with Buu we built like thirty or so incase anybody ever got stuck inside again. We just can't remember where they are or how far in they are."  
  
"Well what do we have to waste? Lets get going," said Vegeta.  
  
With a blast of Energy Vegeta flew off the lookout and headed out to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
Trunks walked over to Uub.  
  
"You ready?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I hope so," said Uub.  
  
"Are you really as strong as Goku said you were?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I guess," replied Uub nervously.  
  
"Don't feel so nervous....It's not like we are worried about those androids. They will be killed by the time we get out....So all that is going to happen is were going to get a great workout."  
  
"We will be sixteen years older?"  
  
"Yeah, its gonna feel like forever in there."  
  
Gohan was sitting with Pan. It was still raining and she was still crying.  
  
"Mommy and both Grandpa's died?" she sobbed.  
  
"Yes," said Gohan stroking her hair, "but after a little while they will be back."  
  
"Sixteen years? Sixteen long years....I'm going to be in my twenties when we get back." said Pan hugging Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, but you will be a lot stronger....more now then before. And look....After those robots are killed, I'll wish you to look sixteen years younger...."  
  
"Will you?" asked a voice behind Gohan.  
  
"Aw no!" shouted Gohan. "Guys, we got compa...." started Gohan, but he wasn't fast enough. Android 25 was hovering behind him, his fingers smoking from a beam that fired from them and struck Gohan in the heart.   
  
"Daddy?" sobbed Pan. She sat down and cried and hugged Gohan's heaving body.  
  
"You'll pay!" shouted Trunks and Goten in unison.  
  
"Will I? I don't understand you people trying to get revenge but never do." mumbled 25.  
  
Pan just lay next to her dying father, crying.  
  
"Fu..............Shun..........."started Goten and Trunks as they performed the fusion dance.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAA!!!!" the two shouted.  
  
Trunks lunged forward. "DIE!" he yelled.   
  
He landed two punched onto the fused being before he realized what happened. There was no feeling of youth. No feeling of being part of a super person. No feeling of unity, of two minds controlling one body. The feeling of knowing what the other person is thinking. No feeling of fusion.   
  
"What?" asked Trunks out loud.  
  
  
  
"Hmph, this works much better then I thought it would," said the fused person. It wasn't Gotenks. Trunks was there. He knew it. But the other person was part Gohan, part android.  
  
"What happened?" demanded Trunks.  
  
"Well, I Super Instant Transmitted with you, causing me to take your exact place, allowing me to fuse with this pathetic half sayin. You can call me Anten....Get it? I find it quite amusing...ANdroid and goTEN. Maybe I should just call my self Godroid.....Yeah, I like that better, call me Godroid." laughed the Super Sayin 3 fused personality.  
  
"You are going to pay for all the damage you've done in the last day!" Yelled Trunks. "Take a load of this attack I've been working on!"  
  
Trunks stood in place, his chi flowing through his blood like a river to the ocean. He extended his arms outward, and then he quickly walked backwards two steps. Next he fell to his knees, forming a green energy cube. He then Jumped inside and went Super Sayin two. Then he sped towards the fused personality and crashed into it.  
  
"Oughh," yelled Godroid.  
  
"How is that for my own version of instant transmission." exclaimed Trunks. "HaHaHaHaHa!'  
  
Godroid was stuck inside the cube now and Trunks was outside.  
  
"What?" yelled Godroid, "How dare you?" he tormented.  
  
"That should buy us ten minutes," said Trunks.  
  
Trunks, What Happned? came Vegeta's voice through Trunks head.   
  
We were attacked replied Trunks. Are you almost back?  
  
Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen minutes.....  
  
It's not enough time......Get here now.  
  
Blast.....  
  
"Everyone Get inside the Time Chamber......Once Vegeta gets here and inside we will close the doors imediatly." shouted Dende.  
  
"Hey, Where is this other Chamber?" Shouted Piccolo.  
  
"It is hidden beneath the other Time Chamber. " panted Dende as the group ran into the building.  
  
"All right, I see the door....It's on the floor."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What happens if the amount of people is different in each room?" asked Piccolo.   
  
"Well if that happens, Im not quite sure of the consequence....Probably something like time to stop forever...."trailed Dende.  
  
"But wait, With Goten fused with the android all the numbers are all mismatched. " replied Piccolo.  
  
"Your right, we will figure it out when Vegeta Gets back."  
  
"But by then the android will be free from his little prison." said Piccolo.   
  
"Ok, Uub, Trunks, Vegeta, Pan, Chatzu, 18, Piccolo, and Gohan go into the Hyberbolic time chamber. That is eight people."  
  
"Gohan is dead...."  
  
"Ok seven in the Hyperbolic chamber." said Dende as they reached the two doors.  
  
"Right, and that leaves you, Bulla, Marron,Roshie, the two briefs, Bulma, anc Chi-Chi to go into the other chamber. That is eight.....some one has to stay out on your side." said 18.  
  
"I'll do it...."said Chi-Chi....  
  
Just then Vegeta landed on the lookout with Bulma's parents. Blast....The Android got away, thought Vegeta.  
  
Through the hallway sped Vegeta and he got to the door everyone was going into their rooms. Behind him, Vegeta noticed the android was following.  
  
"Shut the door when Vegeta gets in!" shouted Dende to Piccolo.   
  
Vegeta made a mad dash to the door and made it right before 25 caught him.  
  
Narrarator: How will The Z fighters make it through the next 16 years....errrr...or...ahhh for the others, the next 4days? Find out next time on the next episode of DragonBall Ultima. 


End file.
